Shinobi brats: Konoha's new generation
by Vld
Summary: Five years have past since the Rookie Nine became Genins. Now a Jounin, Naruto is given his own Genin team. But will they succeed in his trials? NaruHina, SasuSaku maybe, HanabiOC possible femslash, don't like it don't read it, possible others.
1. Brat 1: The Heir

Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine, I don't own Naruto nor any of the show's characters. Pairings are NaruHina, SasuSaku (quite possibly), and Hanabi/OC (possible femslash, if you don't like it, don't read it). I'm making this PG-13 (T), but if ever you think I need to pick a higher rating, please feel free to tell me.

A/N: Because I don't have much time to write, I may not update much, but when I do I promise to do my best to give good chapters.

She was nervous. Not just nervous, she was 'BEYOND FREAKED OUT!' like the foreign girl would say. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Hanabi, Heir to the Hyuuga Clan, was trying with her very best training-ingrained will to erase every single hints of her nervousness from the white-eyed face staring right back at her. Like the nearly unnoticeable twitch of her eyebrows, or the slight rapid blinks of her eyes. She was thankful that her forehead wasn't covered in sweat, since she felt the cold sweatdrops making their ways down her shoulder blades.

'_Stop this nonsense at once! Such an attitude isn't befitting of the Hyuuga Heir!_' she mentally scolded herself. Briefly activating her Byakugan to make sure nobody was in the vicinity of her rooms, she let go of a faint sigh of relief before making a funny face at the mirror, then barely restrained herself from jumping in fright when the inside door to her room opened, revealing her beloved sister. The young Genin cursed her sister's ability to become completely unnoticeable even to her family's sharp eyes.

Hinata had grown rather well ever since she became a Genin, about five years ago. While she still was extremely shy, she now held herself with obvious confidence, her shoulders weren't slumped anymore, and that even was visible with the way she dressed. She didn't wear her baggy pants and large vest any longer, preferring to wear clothes that while still respecting her need for decency were far more revealing. The older girl now wore on form-fitting shorts and top over a ninja fishnet, and a lavender vest that was far shorter than the contraption that had covered all of her torso and back all those years ago. What's more, the vest was now completely unzipped, revealing her obviously feminine curves. Hanabi also respected how her sister had rebelled against her father when she had finally told him that she wasn't interested in becoming the next Head to the Hyuuga Clan. That announcement had quickly escalated in a forceful screaming match that had ended when Hinata, in a rather uncharacteristic display of temper, had thrown in her father's face that not only did Hanabi have the respect of the Hyuuga elders, she also wasn't 'far roo gentle' like the Hyuuga patriarch had once said about his eldest daughter.

"If you are ready, I am to take you to the Academy." Simply said the older girl with an affectionate smile. She watched Hanabi do whatever it is she was doing. Her sister was wearing a dark blue, almost black shinobi attire with a pure black top underneath, her dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail maintained by a little gold ring. Probably for the sake of vanity she thought, without voicing it.

Quickly realising that even if her sister had noticed her little slip, she wouldn't go and blab about it, Hanabi quickly restrained the answering smile that had started to break on her face and acknowledged her statement with a curt nod. Turning back one last time towards her mirror, the younger Hyuuga missed the twinkle in her sister's eyes.

'_Keep your cold exteriors while you still can. With the team you were put on, I don't give you a week before you start behaving more like a girl your age.' _Was the gentle yet mocking thought that crossed her mind.

"Hn! Let's get done with it." finally said the young kunoichi before following her older sibling out of the room. Watching the two leave the property, Hyuuga Hiashi allowed himself an approving twitch of his lips before getting back to his own business.


	2. Brat 2: The Prankster

In another part of Konoha, in one of the more common (understand by that less rich or less snobbish) another girl was putting the final little touches to her own attire. Blonde hair falling mid-back, left blue eye, the right one hidden under a black eye-patch sporting a red Bird kanji, a silver-like scar running from under the patch down to her chin, both flaws seemingly enhancing her face's cuteness instead of tampering it. She wore a black mini-skirt that stopped a little higher than mid-thigh, black combat boots, a form-fitting red tank top with the kanjis for Queen Bitch sewn in gold material on the front, revealing her bare navel, left arm covered from wrist to elbow with a silver-like armband, right hand covered with a black, fingertip-less gauntlet with spiked iron knuckles.

Not satisfied with her reflection, she quickly removed her patch, revealing the black eyeless orbit underneath, and after staring at it for a second put the little black piece of material back in place with a pout. Grabbing a hair-brush on the dresser, she casually combed her hair, leaving a bang to cup her face on the right side, partially hiding her scar in the process, then stared some more at her reflection with a contemplative pout.

"Mmm… Perfect!" said the girl congratulating herself. She readjusted the bandage covering her right upper arm before fixing her kunai pouch on her right hip, then catching a wicked-looking axe from its stand above her dresser and giving it a rapid twist before setting it horizontally on her desk and lightly running her thumb over it, looking for any fault along the edge. The blade was rather long and thin for an axe, with a curve to it, and ended almost in a hook. You would have though it was some kind of sword, if it wasn't for the handle. The thing was about two feet long in length, and thick, and the blade was fixed on it on the side, at about a third from its extremity. Of course, she found not a single scratch on it, having sharpened it the night before. She then sheathed the weapon's edge within a black leather scabbard with silver designs on it. Last but not least, she grabbed her shoulder-holster from her nightstand before strapping it in place, the heavy gun in it being pressed between her arm and her barely grown breasts. She then drew her gun, a Browning High-Power, verified that the safety was on, that she had a full clip and a round in the chamber, then re-holstered it. A spare clip was added in her pooch, then...

"Alright! Let's go." She muttered before leaving her room.

On her way out, she crossed by the kitchen to get something to eat, and met her father here, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. _'Hehe, let's have some fun.'_

"Ready for today, munchkin?" her father said in a clear deep voice, not bothering to lift his gaze from his page.

"Think so, yeah." She answered while getting a couple snacks from the fridge, to what he nodded.

"Good. How's your arm today?" he asked, finally raising his eyes to meet his daughter's remaining one.

"Fine!" she said as a large smile lit her face while lightly slapping her own bandaged arm. "I can't wait for tonight to remove that trash and show it to everyone! You're so cool for letting me do this!"

A big grin lifted the corners of his mouth as he answered, a twinkle reaching his eyes:

"Go now, brat! You have a big day in front of you."

'_Now's the perfect opportunity'_ she thought before lovingly hugging her father.

"See you tonight, Oyaji!" She lightly pecked him on the cheek before leaving through the front door. She casually walked down the stairs before stopping in the hall, both hands running through a few different seals, thus activating the timed explosive note she had stamped on her father's back. 5… she burst in the street at a dead run. 4…


	3. Brat 3: The Traitor's Sister

In yet another part of town, another young kunoichi was also getting ready to go find what team she would be on. Contrarily to the other two, though, she wasn't looking at her own reflection, but at a picture on her dresser. The picture showed a tanned little girl with long black hair and black eyes wearing a pink dress being piggybacked by a young man with glasses, a dark cloth hiding the lower part of his face and a Leaf headband on his forehead. The girl on the picture had her head thrown back, laughter obviously coming out of the immensely opened mouth.

'_Was I really so happy back then?'_ thought the girl. In truth, comparing the girl in the picture with the real one, you would have found it hard to reconcile the two. Gone were the long hair, having been replaced with short bangs, one slightly longer falling before her left eye. Also gone was the pink dress, the girl now wore black baggy pants and top with a read bomber jacket with white sleeves leaving her arms bare up to the elbows.

Also gone was the joyous face, the lips were now barely able to lift in a shadow of a smile, one that didn't reach her bagged black eyes. And the tan… completely gone. Should you meet her, you'd immediately think that the girl was sick. Which was true, but only on the inside.

Picking the picture up, she considered for one moment throwing it across the room, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't gather enough strength to do so, the reminder of a time long gone far too exhausting for her to will herself to dispose of it.

"Nii-san… iya… Uragirimono." She said in an empty voice. She stared at the picture for one more minute before finally putting it down and catching a whip of black leather that she put around her waist.

Making her way towards the door, she stopped for a moment besides a black and white chess set, staring at it intently. Numerous pieces, both black and white, stood outside the board, about as much on each side. After considering her next move for a moment, she took the white Fool and put it in position in the black king's path with a muttered 'Check', then pulled a pen and added a dot on a scored paper-sheet, on the white column.

Only then did she finally leave the room. Slowly getting down the stairs to the first floor, she entered the kitchen, barely giving a glance at the slumped form of her father in the living room. Whether the mad had drunk himself to sleep during the night, or already did it since waking up she didn't know… nor did she care really. He had been doing that for the last five years, ever since… _'No, don't think about that!'_

Her mother, busy preparing a lunchbox, acknowledged her with a sad smile to which the teen responded by one that didn't reach her eyes.

"Okaa-san, Ohayou." She said while taking a cup in a drawer and getting some near-boiled water.

"Ohayou. Did you sleep well?" answered her mother with a sweet voice, while giving her a little bag of tea. "Do you want to eat anything?" At her daughter's shake of the head, she kept going. "You should eat something, still. This is a big day for you today!" She went through a few drawers. "I believe your friend Delia left some of her weird snacks somewhere. Etto… where is it… Ah, here it is!" she said, giving her some kind of cereal bar, the kind of which her blond friend was so fond of.

"Iie, doumo. I'll just have a bowl of rice, please." While she liked these sweets herself, the little things didn't exactly ensure a full stomach, and her mom was right, she DID need to eat something a little more consistent. With a nod, her mother acknowledged her demand and got her breakfast ready.

"Itadakimasu!" She ate in silence afterwards, while the older woman busied herself around her, until she put down her empty bowl. "Gochisousama!" she said in a quiet yet determined voice, when she was finished. Her mother warily watched her put her bowl in the sink.

"Are you ready?" she asked with worry in her voice. Her daughter answered with a twisted smirk, a little spark for once lighting her black, tired eyes.

"Don't have much of a choice, now do I?" Her voice, while still quiet, grew in strength as she got up and bent to put on her red and white getas. "Today is the first step towards my bringing back our clan's honour." Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her chin and scowled. "With Dad in such a bad shape, it's up to me to rebuild our family's power. It wasn't supposed to, and I hate that things are like that. But I'll do what I have to. For the clan." A vision of the other villagers looking at her like she was less than scum crossed her mind, and her eyes narrowed for a second, then with a growl she finished "And most of all for me!"

The last thing her mother saw before the door closed behind her was her strong step.

* * *

And now for a few translations.

nii-san: older brother.

iya/iie: no.

uragirimono: traitor

okaa-san: mother

ohayou: good morning

etto...: er...

doumo: thanks

itadakimasu: "I've been served" polite sentence used when you've been served before you start to eat.

gochisousama: "I ate well", polite sentence used at the end of a meal.


	4. I hope we're on the same team, I hope no

An explosion and a curse sounded behind them. Just a few seconds later a red, black and blond blur rushed past the two Hyuuga sisters, a greeting of « Ohayou Hanabi-chan ! Hinita-nee-chan!" following in its wake, before a kunai planted itself in the ground where the voice's owner had been merely a second before, interrupting the snappish comment Hanabi was about to make and making both sisters split, turn around and take a defensive stance, Byakugans activated in a flash. Behind them, upper body half-hanging from the first-story window of a rather common apartment building, a man with his face covered in soot and his hair in disarray was pointing his raised fist to the girl who had just stopped a few meters away from the two.

"KORA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT TONIGHT!" screamed the guy.

The girl laughed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, OYAJI!" she screamed back at the man, almost choking in laughter. At that, both sisters sweat-dropped. The younger girl, though, quickly regained her sense, deactivating her doujutsu at the same time.

"Hn! Such a behaviour is unbefitting of a Shinobi! Even from such an immature lower class like you, Langstrum." Hanabi said in a cold voice, causing her sister to gasp in shock at her rudeness. "Hanabi-chan!" was Hinata's weak reprobation.

The target of her jab, though, snickered some more before taking a deep breath, quieting slightly, her unique eye still shining in merriment.

"Chill out, Hanabi-chan! That's something called having fun, nee Hinata-nee-chan!" the blond girl said, directing the last few words to the older kunoichi, who was watching the exchange in slight worry, eyes back to normal, before getting her attention back on Hanabi. "You should try it sometime!"

"I'll have you know that I very well know about fun." replied the smaller girl with a disdainful huff. "I just don't want to indulge in such childish games, like you seem to spend your time." She continued, ignoring the other teenager's renewed giggles. "And I'd really appreciate if you would stop calling me that."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say, 'Hyuu-ga-sa-ma!'" sing-sang the blonde while doing air-quotes with her fingers, causing the white-eyed girl to scowl, closed fists shaking in anger.

Trying to calm things down some, Hinata decided to change the subject. "You seem quite cheerful today, Deliah-chan! Excited about finding out your new team?"

"Damn right I am, Nee-chan! I'm more excited about knowing who will be my new sensei, though. I hope it's not Uchiha sempai." She said in a cheerful voice, the latter being said with a slight frown.

"Why not? Sasuke-san is a strong shinobi, I am sure you could learn a lot of things from him." asked the older Hyuuga, before adding in a gently scolding voice "If it's because of his leaving the village some years ago, you know he has been…" only to be cut off.

"Bleh! Like I would care 'bout that! You've met the guy, he's so damn boring being on his team would be no fun at all." was the rather dismissive answer.

"Hn! Only you would consider one of the bests to be boring… Honestly, how you made Genin…"

"OI! RUBBER! MATTEKUREYO!!!" the loudmouthed blonde teen interrupted, running to catch up with a girl dressed in black and a red and white jacket, with her head hung down and shoulders hunched, causing Hanabi to growl at being so obviously ignored.

Hearing the voice calling for her, the girl raised her eyes slightly before standing a little straighter seeing her best friend closing in on her fast and skid to a stop less than a foot in front of her, causing her to take a step back.

"Deliah-chan! Ohayou!" greeted dark-haired girl.

'Ano ONNAAA! How DARE she ignore me in favour of that dishonoured trash?' thought the white-eyed genin, her slightly narrowed eyes the only sign of her inner turmoil. This didn't go unnoticed by her sister, who inwardly smirked.

"Something vexes thee?"

"Iie, nandemonai." Was the simple, cold answer.

"HANABI-CHAN!!" the blonde's voice rang again, causing Hanabi's eyebrow to twitch, showing her displeasure at the casual way the girl talk to her with.

"WHAT?" Her rather heated reply caused the other girl to snicker, said girl's friend's lips lifting, albeit barely, as well.

"I hope we're on the same team!"

"I CERTAINLY HOPE NOT!!!" Deliah again laughed out loud, causing the young Hyuuga's blood to boil in anger. What was it about this… CHILD that irked her so much?


End file.
